The Dare
by Lost-Remembrance
Summary: Truth or Dare. Simple. That is, unless you're playing it with alcohol... Now, Relena's choice will either make her...or break her. 1xRx1 [oneshot]


Disclaimer: I don't own a single Gundam Wing character, at all. All I do is manipulate the characters and put them into weird roles…yep…that about sums it up…

Author's notes: GASPS! A one-shot! Something that I don't have to worry about updating! GASP! faints dramatically

Rating: PG-13, of course, or T with the rating change… I stick with the movie ratings though, habit you might say XD

Pairing: 1xRx1 (now people take things so literally…), 2xHx2

Summary more in-depth: Truth or Dare. Simple. That is, unless you're playing it with alcohol… Relena has almost given up on her love life, keeping her feelings for Heero locked inside as she forges on through life and her career. Her friends, Hilde and Catherine take it upon themselves to change that, though all of their plans go astray until Hilde decided Truth or Dare with a twist. Getting drunk is the least of Relena's worries with what Hilde and Cathy have in plan may be much more dangerous…

Note: Unless you're of age…don't drink alcohol or drink excessively if you are of age. Consequences come out of things (most aren't good) and drunk driving is one of those things.

Warnings: Drunk, reference to sexual stuff, and possible language.

Enjoy the story!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The Dare**

By: Lost-Remembrance (Red Tail)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Take a Chance and Roll the Dice_

Hilde looked up at Catherine, her new friend since the little reunion that all of them decided to have a year ago. One could say that they were two pea's in a pod…or not. Both of themselves found themselves becoming close friend with Relena. Together, they decided that since the teen hadn't time to figure out her love life and desires for a stoic soldier that happened to be in the same predicament as Relena herself, the two took it upon themselves to solve her troubles.

"Any ideas?" It was a habit now, of the two to ask one another if they had any idea as Cathy, who was usually the last to arrive since she came to visit after a long day of performances at the circus she still worked at, with Trowa of course.

"Nope." Hilde sighed, leaning her head against the kitchen table. "And you?" Her eyes glimmered with excitement, hoping that Cathy would have a plan. Usually they had at least one every day, something to build up off of.

Cathy offered a weak smile, shaking her head as she rubbed the back of her neck to feel the tight muscles already knotted together. Wincing, she moved her head back and forth to get the flexibility back into her taunt neck.

"Rogue day?" That was her cue to toss her light bag of clothes onto the side of a chair, which she sat in with expert ease. She laughed, "You have no idea."

Hilde raised an eyebrow with a smirk of her own plastered on her face, "I think I can imagine."

"Duo?" Unlike her, Hilde had love experience, mainly with a certain braided baka, using Heero's words of course, that she had recently started dating after they had decided to continue working in the scrap yard business.

She let out a thoughtful grunt, "Hm." The look in he eyes, however, was glimmering in the light of the kitchen to show it was indeed her mischievous boyfriend. "Glad you could stay over tonight. Relena said she couldn't make it." Cathy shook her head—her friend loved to change subjects, avoiding things and being as manipulative as Duo.

"What?" Cathy looked at her friend and grinned, "Nothing," was her reply in a sing-song voice.

Laughing, Hilde got out of her chair and smacked her friend's back a few times, giving her a wine cooler. Cathy took the drink and popped open the lid, letting the fruity taste wash over her senses. "Mmm."

"Don't get drunk on me yet!"

Something that sounded like a 'tut' from Cathy erupted from her throat, "You think I'll get drunk with one sip?" Hilde nearly burst with laughter at the pouting expression on the red-head's face.

"What!" She stood from her chair, hands on hips as if she was reprimanding Trowa.

"You need to learn from Duo on how to pout!" She giggled from behind her hand, "Or at least learn from someone."

"Oh," She grinned wickedly in turn, wagging a finger at her friend, "So that's the way you wanna play?"

"Hm?" An innocent look crossed over the former OZ soldier. "Now," she took out a wine for herself and popped it open before downing half the bottle.

"Well…"

"How about a game?" Cathy perked up, "What type of game?" Hilde was creative in the games that they had.

"Truth or Dare, with a twist."

Cathy's eyes lit up like gems in a cave, "That's it!" She said, hopping up and down as she let some of the alcohol in her body get the better of her for a few seconds as she let out a squeal of delight. She covered her mouth, getting a amused look from Hilde.

Upon remembering her words, Hilde tilted her head to the side, taking another swig of wine, "What's it?"

"Truth of dare!" Hilde nodded expectantly, waiting for the rest of the explanation. "We get Relena to play truth of dare with us!"

Clapping her hands was her approval as Hilde joined her slightly-but-not-quite-drunk friend in a happy little dance around the apartment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Truth of dare?" The two girls nodded eagerly, grins on their faces like kids getting an ice cream bar for free or something.

"Yep!" Hilde clapped her hands together, draping an arm over Relena's shoulder while Cathy led her into a different room where pillows were put around in a circle, almost like a bomb shelter. Wine coolers, and some beer cases were in the middle, as well as in the near by refrigerator. Needless to say, the two girls were serious about something.

"Isn't it great!" Cathy proclaimed merrily as she hopped into the circle and snuggled into one of the pillows.

"Why all the alcohol?" Suspicion drew her towards the circle and, before she knew it, she was being pushed across from Cathy and Hilde, one of the points of their triangle formation in the circle.

"Well, me and Hilde had a rough day." Cathy snuggled further into the pillows, acting as though she was exhausted over the excitement rushing through her veins and tingling her senses.

Hilde laughed and nodded, Relena letting the tension ease out of her shoulder's as she herself leaned into the pillows. "You know how that "braided baka" is!"

Relena rolled her eyes dramatically, laughing as she nodded, "I think I do, hearing so much of him from you and make one wonder how you're still alive!"

"How's work at the 'Palace', Relena?" Cathy still referred to the nickname of the mansion, which resembled a palace, that the pilots and their allies during the war had taken to calling it.

"Fine." Relena said with a sigh and closed her eyes, drifting her mind back to her work. "I signed a lot of things and there haven't really been any threats that the Preventer's have needed my help on."

"Sounds like they're doing fine on their own, eh?" Hilde couldn't help but laugh, imagining what the Preventer's were doing and how much sleep they all lacked.

"Well," Cathy leaned into her pillow and snuggled into the green pillow she found herself lying on. "With Wufei and Sally there, I'm sure that everyone will be fine."

"not to mention Heero guarding me like there was no tomorrow. I even tried to bribe him to let me come over here without him sending some sort of device or himself and such."

"Hey!" Hilde protested, "I can use a gun!"

Relena giggled, "I think that's what worried him!"

"Back to the point!" Cathy said, clapping her hands together after their giggles resided.

"Truth or dare." The two leaned forward, looking at Relena with crossed, defiant, arms as they looked as stern as possible. "We won't be deterred at all this time." 'No side-tracking or diverting the point!' They mentally added.

In truth, Relena had expected the two to come up with another one of their diabolical schemes to try and get her together, even though most of them were outrageously crazy and usually—well, more than usually—never worked. She came prepared to this little 'slumber party', expecting to hear another plan, or be apart of one, but didn't expect it to be a normal, well, slumber party.

She frowned. "Truth or dare?" She repeated, thinking over the consequences and the positives of the game. It could be weird, it could be fun, could be devastating, or… she didn't want to think about anything—just be a normal teenager.

Shaking their heads earnestly, the two friends of the Vice Foreign Minister leaned forward, closing in on the blonde like vultures swooping for their prey. Relena laughed nervously. "Uh…"

The feral look in their eyes changed and turned to teary-eyes that they, or at least Hilde, used on her boyfriend and Relena felt like she was turning away from an adorable homeless kitten.

Her head fell between her shoulders, which slumped forward in a resigned position, "Fine." She mumbled, "What is the twist?"

Laughing, Hilde knew that Relena could read them like a book. "Well…you can accept the dare or truth, but if you don't…" The grinned, the plot already whirling in their minds, "You have to take a drink—and not a sip!"

Relena looked at them, horrified, "B-but! What if the press finds out!"

"Oh come on, they lowered the drinking age during the war so now we can drink legally!" Clapping her shoulder, Cathy shoved a strawberry and raspberry wine cooler into her hands and popped off the top of it to let the fruity smell reach Relena's nose in a tempting manner as she sniffed it like a dog.

She frowned.

"Please?" Cathy pleaded, "It'll be fun! I promise!"

"Besides, it's not like anyone will find out!" Hilde said sternly, crossing her arms in a defiant manner, "Besides, you already agreed."

"Well…" Relena looked down at the drink and then back at her friends, "I'll start."

The two girls grinned and the game began.

"Truth or dare… Hilde?"

"Dare!" The darker haired girl giggled, looking at her alcoholic beverage and then back at Relena as she leaned into the pillows each of them had piled around them.

"Hm…well…" Relena furrowed her brows in thought, hoping to get back at the darker haired girl for getting her involved in this game. She grinned, "Does Duo have any dirty secrets?"

Hilde looked Relena straight in the eyes, Lifting up her drink as if she wanted to drink, she deadpanned, "He likes kinky things and sometimes, well..." Her smirk told everything. Cathy started to choke on the wine, looking with wide eyes at her smirking friend.

"Seriously!" Relena and Cathy leaned forward to Hilde. "Spill!"

Laughing like a sly fox she looked at them and said, "Not gonna tell." She pointed at Relena; "Virgin ears." She explained with a knowing look.

Relena flushed, her mind making a mental note on the score board; Hilde: 2, Relena: 0.

"My turn!" Hilde had glee in her voice as she focussed her eyes on Relena who squirmed slightly under the intense gaze. "Relena…truth or dare?"

"Truth?" She meekly questioned, looking at Hilde with innocent eyes

"Fine!" She happily said, not needing a moment more to think, "Do you love Heero? As in marriage-love?"

Relena flushed crimson, the red stain remaining on her cheeks as she bashfully nodded. "Yes." She quietly responded.

Hilde and Cathy passed each other meaningful looks as they both let Relena take her turn this time.

"Okay, Cathy…truth or dare?"

"I dare you to strip in front of the pilots tomorrow at my house when we have the get-together." Oh, she could picture it. Every two weeks she got all of the pilots, Sally, Hilde, and Catherine together to go to her mansion and stay for two days of simple relaxation (which drove Heero crazy).

Cathy raised her drink to point it to Relena, tipping it in her direction. "Deal."

"Relena, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Relena smirked, growing bolder as the game pressed further and the clock ticked away as the moon hung in the sky and rose higher into the night sky. The bottles kept racking up as the game went on…

"I dare you to kiss Heero!" Her eyes flashed, a smirk on her drunken face as the hours passed, sips, and some chugs taken by the three of them as the wine coolers piled up around them.

"Awright!" She giggled, a flush to her cheeks and a haze to her eyes as she swayed back and forth to invisible music.

"Truth or dare?" Hilde questioned, head bobbing as she took another sip of alcohol. She never imagined that it would take so much to make Relena drunk…

"Truth." Relena closed her eyes, a strange distant feeling washing over her. It felt as if she was flying, pulled away from the world and all of it's worries.

"Have you tried to stop Heero from going on a mission?"

"Yesh." She mumbled, the alcohol blurring her vision as she took another sip. "He said he was protectin' meh."

"Hm…"

Cathy spoke up this time, "Have you ever tried to kiss him?"

A wistful look came over Relena's relaxed features, "Milliardo was around…"

"Oh." The two girl's motuh's formed in a perfect imitation of the letter 'o'.

Pounding on the door got their attention, the two slightly drunk girl's looking at the clock. 6:00 am. Cathy sighed, they had drank away the night, in a way.

"Relena?"" Hilde perked up at the voice, recognizing it and Cathy sent her a smirk as Relena's eyes went wide.

"Ish Heewo!" She gasped, trying to get up but tripping on air, only to be caught just in time by Cathy.

"Maybe ya had a little too much to drink…" She cast a worried look at her two friends but sighed as she motioned with her head for Hilde to get the door and face the irate former pilot, and now Relena's bodyguard.

She heard the door open and Cathy pulled Relena's arm over her shoulder to support her friend. "Heero?" Hilde questioned back at the door, her friend could hear as she moved towards the door with Relena in tow.

"Where's Relena? She said she was going to be back at her house before six." Her crossed his arms across his chest and looked sternly at Hilde who laughed nervously at the glare that followed her silence.

Cathy came up from behind them, Relena looking at Heero with a starry expression on her face. "Heewo?"

"R-Relena!" Heero managed out of his shocked stupor, looking at the obviously drunk Vice Foreign Minister who smiled back at him cheerily and nodded.

Cathy gently put Relena in Heero's shocked arms, laughing nervously too. Heero turned up an angry gaze to the two of them, grinding out, "Explain," through clenched teeth.

"We think she had a little too much to drink…" Hilde said as she looked down at her feet in a shameful manner.

Heero sighed, "I'll look after her."

"Great!" Their plan was already working—now Relena would be in Heero's care and the two of them would come out a couple after all! She smiled, hoping their plan would work. "We'll see you later on in the afternoon!"

Then, the door slammed closed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Heero walked over to Relena's room, placing the girl in the bed and placing a wet wash cloth on her forehead to make her more comfortable. "Relena?"

The girl's eyes fluttered open and Relena smiled when she made out Heero's blurry form. She felt his hand gently press against her cheek and she snuggled into the touch. "Ah luv du." She mumbled, "Wit all meh hurt." Heero blinked in shock.

He shook his head in disbelief, "No." He whispered "No you don't." There was a sad look in his usually expressionless and emotionless eyes, "You're just drunk, Relena."

"Kiss meh."

Her eyes looked up and him and through the dispersing haze in her eyes, Heero could see Relena shining through the fog, showing that her words were indeed truthful. He froze, paused for a moment before biting his lip.

"Heewo?"

He looked back and leaned forward, removing the wash cloth from her cooling forehead and offered a chaste kiss on her skin. She smiled, even if it wasn't on the lips.

Through her mind she understood why—Heero didn't want her to feel like he was taking advantage of her while she was drunk, and for her to remember their first real kiss together, not be just some hazy memory.

"Stay wit meh?" She whispered.

Heero nodded and pulled up a chair, brush some of her bangs away as she sighed when the damp cloth was placed back on her forehead. She closed her eyes and slowly, with the feeling of Heero's presence and the chirping of the birds, she drifted to sleep.

"Heero?" Relena's throat was dry and a glass of water was gently brought to her, which she took and drank gratefully with small sips. Heero handed her a pill, which she also took.

She had never had a hangover, but she assumed that this was what it felt like. She let a groan slip through her barriers as she closed her eyes. "What was that for?" She questioned, leaning back into the pillows she rested herself in. Heero gently tucked the blankets around Relena. She wondered if it was a sedative to knock her out.

"For the headache you'll most likely get." Relena mumbled a small, "Aa." He looked back at her and she at him.

"Relena," he began slowly, thinking about what happened earlier that day, "Would you, ah, like to…uh…"

Relena smiled when she realized he was trying to ask her out. "Of course Heero, my answer will always be yes for you." He blinked, looking up at her and she caught a glimpse at some emotions in his deep blue eyes. "Always for you…"

"Relena…"

She smiled at him, leaning forward as he did and they briefly let their lips touch, slowly getting the feeling before the kiss turned more passionate. Relena pushed all of her feelings of a love that could never be killed into the kiss, letting Heero know how much he meant to her.

Both pulling back, panting with a stain of red blush on their cheeks, all they could gasp out was a breathy, "wow" while panting.

She had to thank Hilde and Cathy, despite the fact they made her drunker than a alcoholic and she had no idea what she had slurred, other than the obvious confession of her love.

"Get some sleep, Relena." He gently kissed her forehead once more and she sighed in content. She could stay like this forever, "The guests will be here soon."

"Stay with me Heero," she whispered, feeling his presence by her side, "forever."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Relena smiled as she greeted her two friends, who stared at the two of them, then looked at Heero and Relena's hands, which were entwined with one another before squealing and jumping up and down.

"Yes!" Hilde proclaimed, rather loudly, "It worked!"

Heero looked confused, "What worked?"

Cathy looked at her friend while shaking her head with a weary sigh, "We kinda got Relena drunk by playing truth or dare while trying to get you two together…"

"Ah." Heero said in understanding, looking at the two girls who looked at him cautiously.

"You aren't mad?" Hilde questioned, looking shameful again, a guilty expression she picked up from Duo.

"Or kill us?" Cathy pressed, leaning more towards Trowa who's eyes were full of mirth at seeing the two, finally (with an exasperated sigh), together.

"How about we go outside?" The other's nodded in agreement and they headed out towards the backyard where a pool and numerous lawn chairs were set up with grassy area's and bright flowers were around.

"Glad that you and Relena are finally together!" Duo clapped Heero on the back cheerfully, happier when Heero didn't throw a death glare at him for doing so. He grinned.

"Congratulations, Heero." Quatre merrily added, lifting his drink (non-alcoholic of course) to toast to the two of them finally being together and admitting their feelings to one another, and took a sip with a smile.

Cathy smirked as she put a CD into the stereo system, the music of the Pink Panther playing as she stood in front of the group, a little ways off and nearer to the pool. She grinned and looked at Relena who paled in understanding.

Dancing to the music, Cathy grinned like the devil as she began to striptease with a smirk on her face all the way.

"CATHY!" Trowa shouted, loosing his composure as he watched his sister—well, do whatever the hell she was doing. Wufei next to him got a nosebleed as Sally smirked while attending to him. Trowa shouted at his older sister, rather loudly,"What in GOD'S NAME are you doing?"

Owari

Author's note: Ah, yes, another one shot XD I felt like doing a fluffier one, this one for Lif since she loves those 1xR stories so much, plus I need to get some of my idea's for 1xR fics written to add to the collection XP

Reviews are always welcomed!

in Liebe, Red Tail


End file.
